


Seventeen Again

by keiti221



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Death if I don't write a sequel, Temporary Amnesia, Unhappy Ending, Whump, which is a word I hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiti221/pseuds/keiti221
Summary: After plummeting to the earth upon saving the world with his fellow paladins, Keith ends up badly hurt, missing a few memories, and in the hospital. Shiro stays to help him through his time stuck in bed - regaling the tales of Voltron and slipping in a confession or two.





	Seventeen Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework. So much more satisfying.

He hears it in Krolia’s voice. Something is wrong. Shiro grabs her forearm, halting her in the middle of the hallway.

“Please, if there’s something that I need to know, tell me now.”

She sighs, stoic expression becoming saddened. “He still has shrapnel in his abdomen. The doctor said that operating could pose a risk to his life, but leaving it in his body isn’t an option. That’s a guaranteed death sentence.”

Shiro leans on the wall for support, feeling the blood drain from his face. “What should we do?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I would tell you we need to keep him in good spirits, but there has been a complication.”

“What kind of complication?”

Krolia wrings her hands. The motion worries Shiro – he’s never seen any of the Galra fall to a nervous tic before. “He’s lost part of his memories.”

Shiro drops his head, the weight of the news too much. “How far back?”

“Far enough for him not to know me.”

“Krolia... I’m so sorry.”

She puts a hand up to stop his apology. “The doctors assure me that this is temporary. Whether temporary means to his untimely death or short term in his long life has yet to be mentioned. I’m trying to remain optimistic, but their whispers concern me.” She clears her throat and steps aside, gesturing to the door a few feet away. “You go ahead. It’s best if I stay away for the time being.”

Shiro takes a deep breath and rounds the corner, stepping into the hospital room slowly, heart pounding in anticipation and anxiety. “Keith?”

He looks up, bandaged but smiling. “Shiro?” His eyes rake over Shiro’s form, once, twice, and a third time landing on his floating arm. “W-What are you doing here?”

Careful to not startle him, Shiro stays in his spot. “What do you mean?”

“You’re supposed to be on the Kerberos mission.” His eyes flick down before widening. “How long have I been out? What year is it?”

“The doctors didn’t tell you anything?”

Keith rubs at his bandaged shoulder. “No. Said a friendly face should be the one to talk to me.” He smiles softly. “Guess yours is the friendliest face I could imagine.”

Shiro’s heart aches at that, melancholy flooding his throat. “I should count myself lucky then.” He shuffles around the bed and sits on the end. “But I don’t really know where to begin.”

“Maybe with why you look like that. The white hair is different.”

Shiro laughs, “You don’t like it?”

Keith blushes and ducks his head. “No. I do. It’s just different. I remember you with black hair.”

Shiro lets the moment rest before picking up the subject again. “A lot has changed, but the reason you don’t remember it is because you have amnesia.” He goes on, “I could tell you a hundred stories but-”

“Captain Shirogane?” The nurse beckons from the door. “I have some news for you.”

Smiling at Keith, Shiro pats his hand. “Hold that thought.”

He steps into the hall and lowers his voice. “Did something happen to the Garrison?”

“No, Sir. This is about Keith.” She opens the file in her hands, reading, “The prognosis we initially thought to be true is actually worse than anticipated. The infection the surgeon found while operating has spread. Unfortunately, because of the war, we do not have the proper medicine to heal him. It has been ordered for us but will likely be too late. The doctor doesn’t expect him to last the five days it’ll take to get here.”

Shiro’s heart plummets. “Is there anything I can do? If I could fly to the location to-”

“I’m sorry, Captain. But the synthesis of the medicine will take three days minimum. It’s something that cannot be rushed.”

Biting his lip to keep it from quivering, Shiro nods. “Alright. Well thank you for letting me know.” He returns to Keith and forces a smile. “Sorry for the interruption.”

Keith shifts, sitting up with a pained grunt. “It’s okay.” He pats the bed. “I want to hear some stories.”

Shiro takes a seat. “First, I have a question. How old do you think you are?”

The question surprises Keith, but he answers promptly. “I just turned seventeen.”

Eyebrows shooting up, Shiro tries to curb his reaction. “That’s quite a long time ago. To be honest, you’re twenty-two and a pilot.”

Keith’s jaw drops. “You’re joking. What does my plane look like?”

Shiro leans over and clicks on the news – thankful when the story of his speech circles around. “The big black one in the middle is your ship.”

“I fly a giant lion?”

“And it makes a giant robot.” Shiro laughs, “I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth.”

“What else don’t I know?”

Shiro sobers up at the question. “Keith, there’s so much that I can tell you. So I’ll start at the most important stuff.” He inhales deeply, calming the nervous energy building behind his sternum. “I love you. Romantically.” His voice trembles, “You’re the love of my life.” Shiro sighs, “I know you can’t recall any of the things that we’ve been through. But that doesn’t change how I feel.”

Keith manages a smile. “Thank you for being honest with me. I- I can’t say I love you too. But I do have a crush on you.”

Shiro brings Keith’s hand up to his lips, planting a kiss on his palm. “That’s enough.”

 

The next three days Shiro fills with tales of Voltron’s triumphs and trials. He tries to go in order, but eventually bounces from topic to topic. Keith has a hard time believing that his mother is an alien, even after he meets her officially.

The rest of the paladins stop by, but without a memory to jog he greets them as strangers – mind unable to connect their faces with their importance to him. Shiro watches them go with a cheerful air, but the reality of Keith’s situation settles heavily between the lines of their emotions.

Despite the fact that his pet is also an alien, Keith takes to Kosmo easily. He enjoys the company and ever sweeping tail across his lap. Sometimes Shiro doesn’t even have space to sit because the hospital bed is mostly occupied by the wolf. He tries not to mind, but he can see the color leech out of Keith’s skin day by day, and there’s nothing he wants more than to sit beside Keith and comfort him.

It’s the fourth day of waiting for the medicine when it arrives. The nurses flurry in and hook Keith up to an IV, allowing the medicine to drip into his veins. Shiro thanks God under his breath as he pulls Keith’s pricked hand into his lap, watching him sleep.

 

A few hours pass before Keith rouses again. He inhales deeply, a satisfied sigh coming from deep within his chest that draws Shiro’s attention. He gives Shiro a dazed grin, his voice raw from sleep. “How was the ceremony?”

Shiro blinks, his own smile wiping off his face. “What ceremony?”

Keith frowns. “The memorial? The one that was supposed to inspire humanity into rebuilding?”

The one from four days prior. Shiro swoons. “Keith, what can you remember?”

“What do you mean?”

Shiro wracks his brain for a story he hadn’t gotten to yet. “How did I lose my arm the second time?”

Keith shrinks into the bed, voice soft. “I cut it off...”

“Good!” Shiro laughs, “You’re right!”

Startled, Keith pulls his hand to his chest. “What’s going on?”

Forcing himself to calm down, Shiro can’t keep the grin off his face. “You lost your memory after crashing into Earth. But now it’s back.” His mind flickers for a moment, and he lowers his voice. “Do you remember any of what I told you? Or what the doctors said?”

Keith shakes his head.

“Alright. Well, you have a really bad infection right now because of shrapnel that’s still inside you. They can’t operate to get the rest out until the infection is gone, so that’s why you’re hooked up to the IV.”

“That’s why I feel like shit.”

Shiro nods. “But you’re getting better. You’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

“That’s good.” Keith sits up a little straighter. “So what did you tell me?”

Heart stuttering into a faster pace, Shiro takes a deep breath. “I told you how much I love you.” He picks up Keith’s hand, rubbing his thumb along his ring finger. “I told you that you’re the love of my life. That I’d give up everything for you.”

Shiro glances up to see Keith beaming.

“I love you too, Shiro.” He leans forward, and Shiro meets him halfway.

The kiss sends sparks up Shiro’s spine. He starts to pull back, but Keith lifts a hand and anchors him in place with a grip on his neck, only pausing to whisper, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Shiro plants a kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth and a few along his jaw before sitting up. “I’m going to go get your mom. She’ll want to know that you remember her again.”

Keith grabs Shiro’s arm. “Please stay. I’m tired. I don’t really want to deal with anyone else today.”

“Of course.” He kisses Keith again and begins telling him about the effort to rebuild Earth.

Half asleep, Keith mutters, “Just so you know, you’re the love of my life too.” He yawns, “Think we’ll have time between Voltron missions to start a family?”

Shiro chokes up at the thought, but Keith falls asleep before Shiro can start into his hopes and dreams.

 

Asleep in the hospital’s chair, Shiro startles awake. He rubs at the side of his face, trying to get his ear to stop ringing. When that doesn’t work, he sits up and glances at Keith, hoping his sleep is more peaceful.

It’s not. Keith is upright, holding his stomach. Shiro closes in on him, touching his arm so he doesn’t alarm him. Keith’s skin is hot – dangerously hot.

“Keith? Baby, look at me.”

He turns, hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, skin pallid and cheeks gaunt. Keith’s eyes are so dark he looks like he’d recently been in a fight. The stain on the neck of the hospital gown careens Shiro’s heart into the concrete. It’s blood. Fresh blood to match what’s dribbling down Keith’s chin.

Keith takes a shallow breath, blinking slowly. His voice is nearly nonexistent, “Shiro.”

He leans against Shiro’s chest, and Shiro can feel his body trembling.

“I’m sorry.”

Pushing hair away from Keith’s face, Shiro tries to comfort him while urgently pressing the call button. “What do you have to be sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Keith lets out a shudder and his head sags. “I- I wanted a life with you.”

Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s head, his voice barely above a whisper. “You’ll get that. We’ll build a house together. Right next to your dad’s shack. And- and we’ll adopt some kids. Teach them how to ride hoverbikes, show them how to beat us in a race. What do you say?” He draws in a shaky breath. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

The silence is deafening.

Shiro grips tighter on the body in his arms, voice cracking, “Keith?”


End file.
